Jikaishin Chronicle: The Legend of Kaiba Judai
by GaaNaruKaka
Summary: Warning: Japanese Name, OOC, Godlike Judai, Original Card and Stronger Side-Characters Seriously need Beta Inspire by many Judai is Kaiba son fic. What if Judai is Kaiba Seto and Jonouchi Shizuka son? What if Judai knew his destiny as Haou from Yuki and Yubel since the beginning? What if he use Jikaishin/Timelord (Z-One from 5D's) Deck? What would have changed in his story


**Jikaishin Chronicle: The Legend of Kaiba Judai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Yu-Gi-Oh Series period**

**Warning: Japanese Name, OOC, Godlike Judai with his Jikaishin (Z-One), Original Deck and Stronger Side-Characters**

**Summary: Inspire by many Judai is Kaiba son fic. What if Judai is Kaiba Seto and Jonouchi Shizuka son? What if Judai knew his destiny as Haou from Yuki and Yubel since the begining? What if he use Jikaishin/Timelord (Z-One from 5D's) Deck? What would have changed in his story? Co. with JRZTimeTravel, Possible Judai/Asuka or No Pairing at all, with OOC and Godlike Judai**

* * *

**Prologue I: Kaiba Judai**

It has been already predetermined. It has always been his destiny to fight against the Light of Destruction and saved the world, just like his father and if he could say it, his father 'friends.' Now he has to continue their legacy and saved the world once again. Not because it was his destiny, not because of his father, but because it was his desired to do so, the desired of a teenager call 'Kaiba Judai.'

It started on that day. The day he was born. The day that he could say that was one of the most importance day for Kaiba Seto's and Jonouchi Shizuka's life. Of course, this has been kept as a biggest secret that only their 'friends' and family knew.

Why? Well first of all, they were very famous. Those damn Paparazzi were really so damn annoying with their personal life enough. They didn't want their son to be involve before he could prepare to handle and protect himself so that he could handle those who would use their son for their personal gain.

Yet, even Shizuka has to agree that she shouldn't let Jonouchi Katsuya knew. He and his damn mouth almost let the secret out so many time that even Shizuka did something out of character and kick his face for it. Even Kaiba found his wife scary if she needed to be but knowing him, even hell broke loose, he would never said it.

Now back to the topic, thank god (for Shizuka case) that everything went fine and their secret never came into public. That was the day Kaiba Judai was born.

Judai couldn't say that he has a normal life. His father taught him how to live a hard life, and everything in your life must be earned by your own self abilities not because of your heritage or other accomplishment. His mother taught him manner, thank to her Judai was very polite but don't let him fool you, he could be a very scary when he needed to like his mother.

He also learned some duel skill from Mutou Yugi, his father greatest rival who with Yubel who is his spirit partner also helped him control the Power of Kind Darkness as Haou. Well since his father didn't believe in any occult, Kaiba always thought it useless but never stopped it anyway. He also became close with his uncle Jonouchi Katsuya but again his father always their to make sure Jonouchi didn't corrupt him or whatever that meant.

Judai was really a genius at least to his father standard which in truth, that was really impressive. He has Academic and Duel skill that surpassed Yugi at that age at least which meant, he already surpassed his father at that age too but it wasn't like his father was going to say it anyway. With his skill, he could take any position in Kaiba Corporation (KC) easily. Of course Judai was oblivious about these fact.

He also genius in Card Design, in which to Pegasus surprised, Judai already created 1 out of 4 of the whole game already. These also include one of the most powerful card in which 10 of them base on the ten attributes/emanations of the Tree of Life called Jikaishin that Judai said that he saw them in his dream. Pegasus really satisfied with those cards and gave it to Judai as a gift.

Kaiba also very proud with this accomplishment. He saw the cards themselves and he could say that the cards that could rival it were whether God Card or Judai already own Yubel **(A/N: I changed Yubel Ability for a bit so that it could be Judai Ace card)**. Of course with his new deck, he owned Jonouchi every time to his amusement. Yet, he never managed to defeat the King Yugi or his father even once but Yugi still praised him of how far he could accomplish in the future.

Now after his duel life, let's went back to his school life. Judai studied in a normal school like Yugi and his father did before, using fake name of 'Yuki Judai' to cover his identity. His skill were so advance that in the end, he graduated from the university at a very young age of 10. Yes, you heard it right a university. Yet, he has a dream to become a Pro Duelist and a card designer so he decided to enroll in Duel Academy (DA) despite his academic level when he reached 12.

During the last 2 years before he entered Duel Academy, he joined Industrial Illusions (I2) as one of the best Card Designer but still covered his identity as Yuki Judai with only Pegasus, who knew the truth. Yet, many have grudge against him because of his ability although, Judai never mind it but it really affected the overall work of I2. Pegasus has no choice but to fire him in the name and made Judai secretly help the company without anyone knew which was find by Judai. He also secretly work for KC from time to time with his uncle Mokuba. They really have great time which each other but now the time has come.

"Father... Mother" Judai called out.

"I see that you're already reached the age to enroll DA." Kaiba replied while Shizuka hugged him with full of proud face.

"I'm so proud at you Judai, now that you reach 12 already, I just remember it like yesterday that you still..." Shizuka said but before she could end her sentence, Judai cut her.

"Mother" Judai shouted as he trying to hide his embarrassment. His mother always used the story when he was a baby to embarrass him. "Oh you don't have to be embarrassing around us, I saw everything about you after all..." Shizuka giggling as she said that. "Mother" Judai shouted again.

"Don't play with him that much." Kaiba said since he didn't like to make Judai made that face, Judai should stayed calm all the time no matter what circumstances was. "Did you say something dear?" Shizuka said looking at her husband with smiling face but at the same time, a powerful dark aura coming out of her body like 'Shut up or I'll finish you,' Kaiba didn't say anything after that and let his wife teased their son.

"What the scene..." The Kaiba's family members turned to the voice direction. "Hey, Shizuka, Judai how have you been?" Jonouchi asked ignoring the father completely. "What Bonkotsu (Mediocre) doing here?" Kaiba shouted "And how the hell that you could come here without permission, get out of here before I kick you out myself before the guard kick you out" Judai and Shizuka giggled at how they still acted like a kid around each other.

"Sorry about that Kaiba-kun." The other voice came out. The Kaiba turned to the familiar voice. "I see so Yugi bring you here..." Kaiba said pointing at the Bonkotsu before more and more 'friends' came. "What bring you lot here?" Kaiba rudely asked. "Dear please I ask them to come here myself so please be more polite to our guest." Shizuka said again with the dark aura and Kaiba finally shut up. Everyone knew of Shizuka dark aura but seeing it by their own eyes was really scaring.

"We come to congratulate him for the enrolling" Yugi politely said before walked toward Judai. "Hello Judai-kun how much you training progress and what about Yubel?" Yugi asked. "Everything find Yugi-san" Judai replied. "I see well we came here to congratulate you but knowing you Judai-kun, I think you don't need that huh..." Yugi patting Judai head. "It's alright Yugi-san, I realy appreciate it"

"Hello Boya..." Another feminine voice called out. "Hello aunt..." Judai said but seeing her dark look. "I mean Mai nee-san." Judai replied correctly this time since Mai looked brighter at that. "Congratulation by the way, it seem my pathetic husband still cause you lot a trouble or maybe for Kaiba case." Mai sighed heavily at the scene of 2 kids fighting each other. Judai couldn't hep but giggling.

"It seemed Rebecca-san, Anzu-san, Honda-san and Otogi-san are still in America right?" Judai asked and both Yugi and Mai nodded. Well Rebecca is Yugi wife while Anzu surprisingly married with Honda and followed her to America since she has a work as a dancer there while Otogi always has a work over there and couldn't come here. "They couldn't come though but they ask us to congratulate you for them too..." Judai smile at that.

"Look at the time, I think it time for you to go Judai-kun" Yugi said as he looked at his watch. "You're right... Mother, Father I have to go now" Judai shouted before rushing out of the room and saw Mokuna who just came in. "Oh uncle I'm sorry I have to go now" Judai said. "Right you have to go to DA today right... do you want me to take you?" Mokuba asked. "No, it's OK since went by a jet would definitely attract the attention." Mokuba nodded in understanding as Judai rushed toward the train station with his briefcase.

* * *

***** ****_Time Skip_**** *****

_'Damn of all time, train has to be late on this day... Would father angry at me now or worst mother...? No she wouldn't be there but still...'_ Judai thought as he ran toward Kaiba land since these day was not only the day he would take the final exam but it was also the day his family would reveal the truth about his Kaiba heritage, although it just he could use his real name since Kaiba wasn't the name that could be inherit because of his blood but he has to prove himself in this exam.

* * *

***** ****_Kaiba Land _*********

"What did you say Mokuba?" Kaiba now was beyond angry. It seemed the train Judai took to come here was delay due to accident. _'Yes, brother I just contact with Judai now he was on his way there, he should reach there just in time though'_ Mokuba comforted his big brother through phone. "Well then it shouldn't be any problem right?" Kaiba asked again.

_'Yeah but the head proctor in the exam is Cronos de Medici'_ Mokuba replied as he sighed. "Well that's could be the problem... nevermind that I'll make sure he could take it, after all we have prove that the train was really delay so... Thank You Mokuba" Kaiba said. _'No problem, I'm glad I could help him after all'_ Mokuba said before hang down his phone.

"I'm sorry sir but Examinees Number 1, Yuki Judai has come" Judai asked the proctor in front of the door of Kaiba Land as he tried to explain why he late and he came at the last moment so they were allow him to take it. _'Thank God'_ Judai thought. Well he believed in God unlike his father, after all there were Sangenshin (Three Phantom Gods) of Duel Monster.

"It seem I made it" Judai sighed in relief as he watching the duel field that just end with Examinees No. 2 as a winner.

"Examinees No. 2 'Misawa Daichi' is pretty good right?" One of the student with blue uniform said. "It seem worth to coming here after hearing such rumer about him after all isn't that right Manjoume-san?" Another blue uniform student said to their leader. "Nonsense, the examination here are set at low level anyway. After all there is only one that fit to be a king of DA" The last blue uniform male with black hair replied.

"No. 2 so he must be Misawa Daichi, he really thought of good combo didn't he?" Judai said in which the blue hair boy heard it. "Of course he did. After all he is Examinees No. 2, in other word that made him No. 2 in written exam." The blue hair said. "Will you passing decided on how well of both writen and practical skills you have. I may won the duel but since I rank at 119, I may fail though." The blur hair boy looked down on himself.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll." Judai comforted the boy. '_No. 119 isn't that Kaiser...'_

* * *

***** ****_At the Same Time_**** *****

"I beg your pardon there is another examinees who entered at the last moment." The proctor who let Judai got in asked the head proctors Cronos.

"It his fault that he came late, there was no need to test that examinees. We have no need for the dropout in this academy" Cronos shouted in annoyance. "But actually he..." The other tried to speak out the boy rank but suddenly Kaiba came behind him. "Oh Signor Kaiba what can I help you?" Cronos changed his tone immediately.

"I heard that the boy came late due to train accident. We shouldn't deny his chance in exam since it wasn't his fault which could be used against KC. Since our purpose also is to gather talented duelist right?" Kaiba said as he looked at him with the scary eyes that said 'If you didn't, then say good bye to your job here.' Cronos couldn't do anything but nodded in agreement.

_'DA is an academy for the elite, why Signor Kaiba need to give him a chance but never mind that. That dropout boy made me look bad in front of signor Kaiba and he needed to pay'_ Cronos thought. "I'll perform this exam myself" Cronos bowed to Kaiba before he walked away to Duel Field.

"Ah... please wait..." But Cronos already long gone. "What is it?" Kaiba asked. "Um... Professor Cronose didn't bring the deck for examinees with him" One of proctors said to Kaiba. "Ho... this can be really interesting, just let him do what ever he want" Kaiba said before walking away as other proctors awed in confuse.

* * *

"You're really strong..." Judai said to Misawa who sat in front of him and the blue hair boy. "Yeah" He calmly replied. "I guess, I has to make sure that I'm better than you am I?" Judai gave him a kind smile like his mother. "Eh" Both Misawa and the blue hair boy looked at Judai.

"Examinees No. 1, Yuki Judai-kun, please come to Duel Field 1" The voice from speaker called out to him. "I guess it my turn..." Both Misawa and the blue hair boy looking at him with awe. "To think that he is No. 1" The blue hair boy said.

_'What No. 1, I thought he is a Dropout boy but never mind that, although he has potential but made me look bad in front of Signor Kaiba is unforgivable.'_ Cronos thought as Judai arrived. "Bonjour...no" Cronos spoke. "Examinees No. 1 Yuki Judai sir" Judai replied as he gave politely bow to Cronos. _'Hmm good manner but still...unforgivable.'_ Cronos thought.

"Signor Judai, I'm Cronos de Medici, the administrator, in charge of DA duelling's program." Cronos introduced himself. "What an honor, to be able to duel with Professor Cronos de Medici, the best of the best I have heard about." Judai said giving Cronos blusing a little bit from the boy praised but he still angry at the boy.

"Why Professor Cronos came out himself?" The blue uniform boy said shocking. "Is that No. 1 really that worth?" Another one spoke. _'It can't be.'_ Manjoume thought. Then what happened next shock everyone in the room. Judai open his briefcase in which inside was full of card and above them has one deck prepare for the boy to use.

_'What the heck? Never mind, he has no chance anyway.'_ Cronos thought before both of them declared the sign to begin the duel.

**"DUEL"** Both Cronos and Judai shouted as a start.

**"I'll take the first round"** Cronos declared.

**"Watashi no Turn" **Cronos said as he draw a card from the deck. Cronos widen his eyes from what he has. **"I'm sorry signor Judai but this duel will end before you could even start"** Cronos declared. Everyone in the stadium awed at what Cronos stated.

**Insert Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's OST Apolia's Fusion Theme**

**"I place 2 face down card on my field" and then I activate the Magic Card from my hand 'Heavy Storm' in which destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the Field!"** Suddenly a small tornado appeared and destroyed both of his magic on the field. Judai remained calm as he looked through the situation while still kept his smiling face.

**"I special summon the 'Wicked Tokens'"** Cronos declared and yellow evil tokens came out on the field. Everyone in the field awed at this moved. "What's going on?" The blue hair boy confused. "'Statue of the Wicked' is a card that could make a token once it destroyed. Professor Cronos destroyed them in order to use this effect." Misawa answered.

"That is not the deck for examinees but it his real deck. There was no chance for that No. 1 to win against such deck." The student said out... _'Is that No. 1 worth to make professor Cronos use that deck against him.'_ Manjoume thought.

"I feel sorry for that kids." The girl in blue uniform mumbled. "It seem Professor Cronos has a big advantage against him."

"You think so..." Another blue student asked her. "After all he is No. 1 and for professor to use that deck. That kid may have something really special. After all Kaiba Seto also here to watch this exam." The man finished, both of them looked back to the duel field.

**"It's not over yet. Next I sacrifice both tokens and summon Ancient Gear Golem. (3000/3000, Machine, Earth Lv. 8; Cannot be Special Summon. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/trap cards until the end of the Damage Step.)"** The large golem appeared on the field as most student still schocked to see such a rare card in front of them while Judai, Kaiba still remain calm in this situation.

"To think that Cronos de Medici willing to use that card, against examinees" The blue uniform senior spoke. It seem the door to DA has been close for that boy." The girl in blue replied back.

**"Next I play 'Time Skip' ([Original] Quick-Play Magic; Skip turn to Battle Phase of the next turn) and with it effect, I could skip turn to my next battle phase and I play Limiter Removal (Quick-Play Magic; Double ATK of all Machine type monster you currently control until the end face. During the End face, destroy those monster) and with this effect Ancient Gear Golem attack change into 6000, now you're lost signor Judai" **Cronos said happily.

"It's over... with his field empty to defense himself, Cronos win this duel" The blue uniform senior declared the winner.

**"Go Ultimate Pound"** Cronos smiled as he won the duel.

**"I'm sorry Professor but you are the one who will lost..."** Judai said smiling.

**"What?"** The entire stadium shocked at what Judai just declared.

**"From my hand I activate the effect of my monster 'Temporal Machine Guardian' ([Original] 0/0, Angel, Light, Lv. 1; During the Battle Phase, after opponent attack you can discard this card to Special Summon one 'Temporal Machine' monster from your hand to the field and it attack become 0. Opponent can summon monsters in face-up Attack Position from their depend on Lv. of 'Temporal Machine' you special summon. 1-2 = 1 Monsters, 3-4 = 2 Monsters, 5-6 = 3 Monsters, More than 6 = 4 Monsters, both side ignoring any summon condition and all monster in your opponent field must attack if possible.), due to it effect, I can Special Summon one monster with the name of 'Temporal Machine' from my hand without any condition, and more level monster I summon, Professor you can summon monster from your hand to the field without any condition."**

**"What?" **Everyone shouted again.

"I never saw a card like that before" The senior said.

"But the cost of it also high too" The woman spoke back.

**"I summon Lv. 10 Monster from my hand, come out 'Temporal Machine God Sandaion.' (4000 now 0 due to TMG Guardian effect/0, Angel, Light, Lv. 10; Cannot be Special Summoned from the Deck. If you Control no Monsters, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. This card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects. You take no Battle Damage from battles involving this face-up Attack Position card. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card Attack or was attacked: Inflict 2000 damage to your opponent. During your Standby Phase: Shuffle this card into the Deck.)"**

**"A Lv. 10 Monster"** Cronos awed with the monster he never saw before.**"No matter what Lv. Ancient Gear Golem still has more attack. I have no monster in my hand so I am not summon any monster"** Cronos declared.

**"That's too bad then..."** Judai replied back.

**"Battle"** Both Judai and Cronos Gear Golem attacked TMG Sandaion but no effective.

**"What is this?"** Cronos confused. **"Due to it ability... Sandaion when in attack position, all damage this card involve become 0." **Judai replied.

**"What?"**

**"Not only that due to you battle phase has ended, I activate Sandaion effect. You must take the damage of 2000."**

**"No..."**

**Judai LP 4000**

**Cronos LP 2000**

**"It still not over Professor, from my hand, I activated 'TM Punisher' ([Original] Trap; This card can activate from your hand. If your opponent take the damage from the effect of the card without battle damage in this turn, you can double the effect damage enemy took) and with this you will take the damage of 2000 again Professor so I won"**

**"Impossible... NO..." **Cronos shouted with panic before the effect of Punisher took place.

**Judai LP 4000**

**Cronos LP 0**

**End OST**

* * *

"I lost..." Cronos still shock from the fact that he lost. Everyone in stadium was dumbstruck. No one weren't shock from what they just saw even senior in blue.

"Zero turn kill..." Misawa mumbled for the blue boy to hear. "He defeat Cronos before he could take his own turn..."

_'Impossible...'_ Manjoume couldn't move still awed and confused of what just happened.

"Umm... the winner of this match is... Kaiba Judai"

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTT" Everyone shouted at the same time... again.

***** TBC *****

* * *

**A/N: Need Beta and some idea of original card, I knew it is quite bad... why, it was really hard to make it realistic with those long card effect. I really hope you enjoy this...**


End file.
